Harry Potter in an Undead World
by darkest magic
Summary: Several years after the final battle that destroyed Voldemort, a meteorite crashes to earth in London. Our favorite hero and his friends are out having fun when the undead start to attack and they must band together with the mundane in order to survive.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter in an Undead World

Chapter 1:

Summary: Several years after the final battle that destroyed Voldemort, a meteorite crashes to earth in London. Our favorite hero and his friends are out having fun when the undead start to attack and they must band together with the mundane in order to survive.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, Resident Evil, or any undead/zombie franchise. This is a work of fanfiction and is meant for entertainment purposes only.

A/N: This is an AU story. There will be some bashing of characters and some deaths. Some of my favorite characters will be alive if you don't like it fine, but please don't flame me. This is my first fic after years of reading fanfics from all over the Internet. I have tried to get as much of the spelling and grammer mistakes as possible. I am writing this on my android tablet, so there may be some I have missed. If I did please let me know. I do not have a beta reader so I would appreciate any help as long as it is constructive. Thank you all in advance. I hate author's notes so don't expect too many of them.

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

No one remembers when it started or even how, but they do remember when the realization hit them that it was too late to fix or save the world. No one cared to actually look around them and see the signs of what was happening. Maybe it was because it happened slowly, at first. Maybe it was because it happened to the dregs of society, the homeless, the unwanted, and the undesirables, that no one noticed, until it was too late.

The old adage, out of sight, out of mind can be applied here. Whatever the reason, be it apathy, ignorance, too busy with life, or just the excuse "not our kind", doesn't matter anymore. The damage is done and the rest of us, the ones who must fight to survive, are paying the price. The rest of us, being what is left of the magical and non-magical humans, had one thing on our minds...Survival. Those from the magical world had to quickly give up all secrecy in order to survive and the non-magical had to learn that if the dead could rise, then magic could be real too! They had to learn to work together in order to survive. Those that couldn't or wouldn't fight, soon fell and rose as one of them, and would have to be put down permanently in the new horror of the Undead World.

Harry Potter - Master of Death (2012)

"So what do you want to do today"? Harry asked, while sitting in the parlor of Grimwald Place.

"Movie!" Came the chorus from his friends.

"Sounds good to me, I think there is a theatre near Diagon Alley. We should see what is playing"

"Do you suppose" George said.

"That they have any" Fred continued.

"Action movies?" George and Fred said in their twin speak.

"Really guys… can't you just talk normally?" Hermione admonished.

"No" came the reply.

Everyone just shook their heads as Hermione huffed and stomped to the floo, turned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well… do you think we can go now?"

"Sure Mione" Ron said.

One by one they took the floo to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hey before we go to the theatre, I have to pick something up in the Alley. The new trunk I ordered should be ready and I would like to pick it up." Harry said.

"Ok" everyone said together, and then they all laughed.

Harry made his way to the back of the Cauldron and into Diagon Alley. The hustle and bustle of the alley was a welcome sight for everyone. They had just spent the last couple of days locked up in Grimwald Place and the fresh air was a welcome balm. Harry was halfway to the trunk shop when he spotted Luna and Neville coming out of Gringotts. He quickly made a detour to intercept the couple, everyone else followed wondering what he was up to.

"Hey guys, how is it going? Didn't think we would see you here. Do you want to come to the movies with us?" Harry asked them as he hugged Luna, and then turned to Neville giving him a friendly slap on his shoulder.

"Sure", they said at the same time and then started to laugh. Everyone fell into step with Harry as he headed off to the trunk shop. When they entered the shop, it was dark and musty. The shop keeper came out of the back when he heard the his customer alarm go off. "Welcome back Harry. I was just putting the finishing touches on your trunk, wait here and I'll bring it out." Mr. Benson said.

"Harry, What did you order?" Hermione asked.

"Just a custom manor trunk." he replied.

"A custom manor trunk? What would you need one of those for? Don't you split your time between Hogwarts and Number 12? Why on earth would you spend that kind of money on a traveling house? How are you going to keep it clean, where are you going to put it?" she said in one breath.

"Hermione! Just stop it! What I do with my money is my business. I wanted my own place. I wanted a house that couldn't be taken from me, or destroyed. Someplace that is just mine, designed by me, for me. Now, just be quiet and let me get on with MY life. I love you, but it is MY life, money and happiness. Now just watch." he admonished before she could build up more steam for another rant.

Mr. Benson came back with Harry's trunk floating behind him. "Here you are Harry. One custom made manor trunk. My best work to date. Without the material you supplied for its creation, I'm afraid it would have taken me longer to complete the task and cost you more. I hope it serves you well"

"I'm sure it will. Thank you."

"You're welcome Harry. Now to key it into you, all I need is a drop of your blood on the lock."

Harry went forward and held his hand out for it to be slashed. Mr. Benson took a blade and made a small slash on Harry's hand. He then held it over the lock, and muttered a spell. The trunk glowed blue, red, green, gold and then white. "There now, all done Harry. I would recommend going over to the grocery to get your food coolers, and other appliances since I did not install any. Once done your trunk is all set. Have a good day". Mr Benson said and then went back to stocking supplies.

"Ok everyone, off we go to the grocery store and then the bank." They all followed confused, while Mione was wondering what Harry had gotten himself up to this time. As they entered Hallie's Grocery and Appliance, the twins immediately broke off from the group to explore some strange devices that caught their eye.

"Oi you two, don't run off and get into trouble. We still have Gringotts and a movie to get to." Harry said.

"We won't get into trouble. We promise." They chorused together. Shaking his head he headed over to the appliance section to pick out his stove, oven and refrigerator, and was met by a blonde haired woman in her late forties dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Hello, may I help you find something?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm looking to stock my new kitchen and I need a stove, oven combination, as well as a refrigerator. Do you have anything that has a neverending food supply or one that will duplicate items that are placed in it?" Harry asked.

"Yes I do, but they are quite expensive. Are you sure you don't want just the standard ones?" she asked.

"Nope, I want the best ones you have, and money is not an object."

"Very well, follow me."

Harry and the rest of the group followed the sales lady to the refrigerators. She showed them several types of refrigerators in many colors. Each one could be preprogrammed with certain foods and anything put into them would be duplicated whenever asked for. Harry picked out two of them and had one programmed for international dishes and the other with english fare. He then called "Dobby."

"How may I be helping you, Harry Potter sir?"

"Dobby can you and Winky pick out the rest of the kitchen items that you will need for the trunk manor? I'll key both of you in, just pick out what you want. Ok."

"We can do that for yous Harry Potter sir. Just gives us a minute." Dobby said and popped away and was back with Winky.

"Master Harry, Winky can furnish the kitchen and Dobby should get the rest of the furniture for your manor. It will be faster that way.

"That's fine Winky, however you want to go about doing it. Also once you have the kitchen appliances, could you stock up on all my favorite foods and drinks please?"

"I'll get right on it. Don't you be worrying about food." With that said she went about picking a stove, and oven, several butcher blocks and a smoker. She gathered everything and went over to the trunk. "I is ready Master Harry." she said.

Harry walked over to the trunk, placed his left hand on the top and put his right on Winky's head. A soft blue glow surrounded her and the trunk then Harry stepped back. "

there you go Winky. Have at it and make it a home, this will be my home from now on, so whatever is needed just get it. Don't ask me, just get it. It is your home too, so feel free to decorate it."

"Thank yous, Master Harry." she said and with a small pop she was gone with all the appliances.

Dobby came back to Harry with what appeared to be picnic tables, lounge chairs and several coolers. "Why is Dobby getting that stuff?" Hermione asked.

"To furnish my trunk, just wait and see. It will be great." Harry told her and then turned back to the trunk and completed the keying in of Dobby like he did with Winky. Once it was done, Dobby popped away taking his purchases with him. Harry then spied the twins looking at something in a corner with their heads bent towards each other, whispering. Rolling his eyes, he pointed to the twins and everyone started to move towards them. Snippets of broken conversation could be heard by the group as they approached the pair.

"Do you think Harry will let us have a room?" Gred asked.

"Maybe he already assigned us one." Forge said.

"What about..."

"A potions lab?"

"A safe room?"

"Our own floor?" Both said at the same time.

"More like your own flat, but you can furnish it however you want." Harry said interrupting their dialog. The twins jumped and spun around embarrassed that they had been caught, as everyone chuckled at them.

"Really?" they asked together.

"Really. In fact everyone has a place in my trunk. All you need to do is tell me what you want and Dobby or Winky will get it for you or you can take them along and just point to what you want in your place and they will help you get it."

"Harry! That is too much! I'm sure everyone can get their own things, you don't need to get everyone things. Besides, we haven't seen the inside yet. So how can we just get or pick what we want. How are we supposed to know what it will look like?"

"HERRMIONE! That is enough. You will do as I say. This is my house, my rules. If you don't like it, then don't participate. But please for Merlin's sake, let everyone else decide what they want to do. You are not our Mother!" With that said he turned and went back to the sales lady.

"One of these days Hermione you will figure out that Harry considers all of us his family and treats us like his brothers and sisters. Let the man alone. If he says we are his family, then we are." Luna admonished Hermione and walked away.

"Wow! You finally broke Luna." Neville said and followed Luna over towards Harry. Everyone else just shook their heads and followed Neville leaving a teary eyed Hermione staring at the floor.

"So Harry...Where to next?" Neville asked.

"Wherever you guys want. I'd like for you to pick stuff for your places and then we go to the bank. I need to get some things from my vaults."

"Hmmm...Well the wackspurts are telling me we need to go to the furniture store next. I've had my eye on this lovely king sized bed that I want to try out with Neville." Luna said as she headed for the door, leaving Neville red faced next to his laughing friends.

Harry turned towards everyone and said, "You heard the lady, go on then and I'll catch up after I settle here."

Everyone filed out of the store and Harry turned to the lady that had helped him, "How much do I owe you?"

"That will be 5,000 galleons and 15 sickles." she said.

"By the way...what is your name miss?"

"Melody Paige."

"Well Melody, thank you for your help", he said as he handed her 6,000 galleons, "Keep the change. You were very helpful."

"Thank you. Now I can get that new dress I've had my eye on for a while now. Oh, thank you." she said with a smile on her face.

"You're welcome Melody. Have a nice day." he said as he headed out the door to catch up with his friends minus Hermione. She was still standing in the same spot where everyone left her trying to decide if she wanted to follow them or go home.

Finally deciding that she would follow to keep on everyone, Hermione left the grocery and headed off to the furniture store. As she entered Magical Furnishings she scanned the interior looking for her friends. She spotted them over by the cashier and headed towards them.

"Hi guys."

"So you finally decided to join the fun." Gred said.

"No, I just decided to not be left behind. Have you all finished?"

"Just about.." Forge said.

"We are waiting..." Gred said.

"For our illustrious ..." Forge said.

"Leader." They intoned pointing to Harry as he was pointing to a billiards set.

"What is he getting?"

"Everything his heart desires." Luna said as she was headed over.

Hermione just huffed and rolled her eyes. "He is like a kid in a candy store." she said.

"Well with the Nargles wouldn't let him have a childhood, so now he is getting everything he missed out on."

"What!"

"Nevermind Hermione, you just don't get it." Fred said seriously.

"One of these days you will figure it out." George said, Luna just smiled serenely at them.

Soon Harry and the rest joined them. "Ok, guys are you ready for Gringotts?"

"Yes!" Everyone said at once.

"Where is your trunk Harry?" Hermione asked.

"In my pocket of course."

"Oh..."

"Let's go!" Harry said as he headed for the door. Slowly everyone followed and were soon headed for the bank.

"I wonder what he is going get get?" Neville asked Luna.

"You'll see." she said mysteriously. Neville just looked at her wondering if she already knew what Harry was up to.

Fred and Gorge looked at Luna with big smiles on their faces, Ron just shook his head and walked over to Hermione.

"Are you done being bossy yet?" he asked.

"Ron...you have to admit that Harry is going overboard with his spending."

"No Hermione. Harry is just being Harry. When are you going to realize that Harry just like to give his friends things?"

"You are one to talk Ronald. I remember how you used to get mad all the time when Harry offered to get you things." she said.

"Yes, but I've grown up. It has been years since that has happened. I love you Hermione, but you have to stop this mothering of Harry. He doesn't need you to mother him! He needs his sister and friend, not a mother or a bossy know-it-all. You need to just let Harry be Harry." he said.

"Well if you aren't going to help me make sure Harry doesn't get into trouble..."

"Mione! How is Harry going to get into trouble? The Dark Tosser had been dead for years and all of the death eaters have been killed along with any sympathizers. Give it a rest." Ron admonished.

"Yes, but trouble always finds Harry you know that."

"Just drop it. OK. Merlin can't you just let him be happy for once?" He said storming off to catch up to the rest of the group as they were just walking into Gringotts.

Once again Hermione was left speechless as another of her friends just dismissed her concerns and went along with Harry's plans. Plans which she wasn't privy to, nor was she asked to help and give her opinion on what he should do. She was always right, every time Harry went off and made plans something terrible happened and she was the one left to find a solution to HIS problems. Slowly she made it up the steps and walked up to the rest of the group as they were waiting for the next available teller.

Sometime soon, something was going to happen, and everyone would be begging her to help. Well she will just have to wait and see, but an "I told you so", moment would be coming and she would be the one with the answers. She wasn't the smartest witch of her age for nothing. What Hermione didn't realize was that, yes she was the smartest witch, but that didn't make her always right, nor did it make her the authority on everything. Especially when it comes to Harry. She was in for one hell of a surprise when the shit hits the fan, and she is left grasping for answers and help.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

I wanted to get this chapter up sooner, but life got in the way. I know the first chapters are slow, but it will improve. Hope you like

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Harry Potter in an Undead World

Chapter 2: Gringotts, Vaults and Meteorite

August 26, 2012; 3:00 am.

Somewhere over London a bright flash lit up the sky. A meteorite skimmed the atmosphere and then crashed into a park. Not many people saw it, since it was so late in the night, but the ones that did just had to go and investigate. Little did they know that it would be the world's undoing. The utter silence that followed the impact was ominous. Not many took notice of it. The sounds of wildlife stopped, and animals fled the area. Sometimes animals are more perceptible than humans. You can learn a lot from animals, if you just stop, look and listen.

Several homeless people saw the rock land and went to check it out. One of them picked it up and looked at it. Then he passed it around to his friends. It was a pretty thing. Small, black, shinny and cool to the touch. It only left a small hole in the ground when it landed. Everyone wanted to look at it. Meteorites are special, they very rarely survive coming through the earth's atmosphere. To find one was like finding gold. Most museums and some schools will give you a lot of money for one.

"Hey Charlie' do you think that fancy science museum will pay for this rock?" Old Hank asked.

"Don't see why not. They is always looking for one of them rocks. Since we found it, it belongs to us. So yeah... let's sell it." Charlie replied.

"Sounds like a plan. Ok, sleep first though."

"Ok, see you in the morning." Charlie said as they both headed off to sleep. The wooded area around the impact site was the home to several homeless people, since it was sheltered and not many would venture into them. Everyone dispersed to go about their business. Little did they know that some of them would not be themselves come morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

August 26, 2012; 12:00 pm.

Harry and company walked up to the first available teller and waited to be helped. After a few minutes the goblin looked up from his desk and asked with a sneer, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I would like to visit my vault. I need to exchange some galleons into pounds when I return", Harry said in a condescending manner glancing at the nameplate on the desk, "Roughblade."

The goblin sneered at them, showing as many pointed teeth as he could and then shouted "Hookfang!"

A small gobiln scurried up to them bowed, and waited for instructions. Roughblade turned to the humans in front of him and asked, "Name?"

"LORD Harry James Potter-Black-Flamel-Emyrs, LORD of Hogwarts."

Roughblade choked as he stammered an apology and instructed Hookfang to escort Harry's party to vault one.

Hookfang bowed and said "Right this way Lord Potter," as he turned and began walking down the hall towards the carts. "Sorry about Roughblade's attitude, he is new."

"I kind of figured that Hookfang, how have you been?"

"Fine, Harry and yourself?"

"Just fine, been couped up at home for a bit so we decided to hit the movies and spend the day enjoying the sites."

"Sounds like you have an eventful day planned. I hope you enjoy yourselves", he said as he summoned two carts for the large group. Once eveyone was in the carts, the took off on a very fast ride to vault one. Harry was laughing and smiling the whole way, along with the twins and Luna. Everyone else turned green at the speed, turns, drops, and jumps of the cart ride. Finally the cart started to slow as they approached Harry's vault, and he laughed harder as he heard a collective sigh of relief once they stopped.

"I am never, ever going to come with you again to your vault Harry!" Hermione screamed as she held onto the side of the cart white knuckled and frazzled. Which made Harry laugh harder.

"Mione, this is just the fun way down. I have my own elevator." He gasped out holding his side, all the while pointing to said elevator at the right of the vault door.

Everyone looked where he was pointing and started laughing too. Hermione was not amused and scowled at Harry, but couldn't keep a straight face with all the laughter of her friends and lone goblin.

"Harry, you are always unexpected and a joy to serve." Hookfang said.

"What can I say...I try"

Once Hookfang was composed, he opened Harry's vault and allowed them to enter. Harry entered the vault first and then motioned everyone else to enter. "Ok guys this is what we are here for," he started to say when Hermione interrupted him.

"Harry, have you seen all the books? You'll let me look through them won't you? Some of them look like first editions..."

"Hermione! Calm down... let me finish. As I was saying. We are here to gather all of my possesions. Everything. Paintings, furniture, Books, scrolls, gems...everything. It is all going into my trunk. Dobby...Winky, you two will organize the trunk. Everyone else will help with what they know best. Neville can you look through all the plants in stasis and help Winky with the greenhouse?"

"Sure Harry. I'm dieing to see what the trunk looks like on the inside. Whatever you need. I'll help." he said.

"Great, Ok everyone, let's get to it." Harry said as he took his trunk out of his pocket and enlarged it once he place it on the floor. He opened the top and then went to the back of the vault to the animal section. Everyone else scattered into the large vault and started to gather items to bring back to the trunk.

Harry slowly made his way to the animals and was surprised that there were so many. It looked like there were two of every kind of magical creature. He started to take them in pairs back to the trunk and Dobby.

"Dobby, can you put these in the game preserve in the trunk?" He asked.

"Yes, harry Potter sir. Dobby be doing it for you. How many is there?"

"Two of every kind of animal Dobby."

"Oh, Dobby be very busy with the animals. You is needing more elves."

"Do I have anymore elves already bonded to me?"

"Yes. All the Hogwarts elves, and the Flamel elves. Just call them and they will come." Dobby said.

"Thanks Dobby. All Hogwarts and Flamel elves to me." Harry said.

Suddenly there were pops throughout the vault as over 100 elves came to their masters call.

"Yous called us Master." they all intoned at once bowing.

""Yes, I am taking all my possesions and putting them in my new trunk manor. Please help everyone gather up everything and put it in the trunk. Who ever has library knowledge please help Hermione. I don't want to be here all day while she browses them." Harry said.

several elves popped off to help Hermione and the rest got busy transporting items into the trunk. As promised, Dobby was waiting by the trunk for people to return with items that he could then place into the trunk. Harry went back to the animals, and was looking through the many different ones, when he felt a pull to a far corner. He looked over and saw a phoenix egg. It was glowing blue, and started to wiggle. He walked over to it and it burst open with a flash of white fire. When Harry could see again, he saw a beautiful white phoenix, with gold tips on its wings and tail. He stretched out his hand to pick it up and it nipped his finger drawing blood. He snatched his hand back to look at his injured finger, but the baby phoenix jumped onto to it before it could move out of range. It cried a single tear onto the finger, and then he heard, "I am sorry, but it is the only way for us to bond."

"Are you my familiar now?" He asked.

"Yes' I am." the phoenix said in a small voice.

"Are you a girl? Your voice is so soft it it hard to tell." harry asked.

"I am a girl, my name is Clover."

"Well Clover, I'm Harry. Pleased to meet you." he said as he started to walk back to his trunk.

When he reached the trunk, Dobby was bouncing on his feet. "Oh, master has a new familiar. I'll be putting her in you room. The rest of the elves is almost done. Just the books, animals, and plantses are left." he said.

"That,s great Dobby. Remind me to get all the elves something nice for helping. What would they like?" he said.

"Dobby be thinking that some of the elves would like babies, and others would like some necessities."

"Ok, Dobby. Find out what each wants and let me know. I,m going back to the animals." Harry said as he gave Clover to Dobby and walked back to the animal section. He started transporting more animals to the trunk, and spotted several elves moving them as well.

"Hello, how are you doing?" he asked them in general.

"we is doing great Harry Potter master." they said as one.

"Just Harry is fine. I hope we get this done soon. I'll be happy when everything is in my new home."

"We will get it done. Don't you worry, Master. we will get everything secure for you." they said.

"do any of the elves have animal care talents?" he asked.

"Yes, we do. The two of us. I is Daisy, and he is Bobble. We loves animals. You have lots. We will be very busy, and loving it." she said.

"That's great. I hope you will be happy in your new home. My manor trunk. You don,t have to go back to working at Hogwarts is you don't want to." Harry told Daisy.

"Oh, thank yous." they said together.

Soon the remainder of the animals were packed away in the trunk, so Harry went to see how Hermione was doing with the books. After all it had been over two hours working in the vault already. He wasn't prepared for the scene that met his eyes and ears.

"No, he can't keep these. They are dark arts books." Hermione screeched.

"The Master says that EVERYTHING is to be going into the trunk. you is not his wife. You have no say." Winky said and snapped her fingers vanishing the books to a waiting elves hands.

"He shouldn't have them. I'm only looking out for him." she said.

"No, yous not. Yous just bossy, and want all the old books for yourself. They is the Masters not yours." Winky snapped her fingers again and Hermione was tied up and floating behind her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Harry screamed.

Everyone stopped working and tuned to look at him. His eyes were blazing green, and a wind started to pick around him, making his clothes billow.

"Harry, I am only trying to help. I found lots of dark arts books, and wanted them to be destroyed or left here. You don't need to read that kind of stuff. Dumbledore said..."

"I don't care what Dumbledork said. These belong to me. You have to get over this Mione. He is gone, Moldywarts is gone, the death eaters are gone, and the ministry is do not need to watch my every move to make sure I don't go dark." he said.

Hermione flinched at the end of his tirade.

"Winky, get all the books into the trunk. I don't care what kind they , if I have any at Hogwarts that Dumbledork took, get them back. In fact any book that is the Potters, blacks, Flamels, Emyrs, or personal books from the founders get them to my trunk. Now.!" He said and turned to Hermione. "Hermione, if I ever hear you saying anything like that ever again...YOU WILL FIND OUT WHAT I AM CAPABLE OF! Am I clear? Remember...these...are...MY...things. Not DUMBLEDORK'S...Not the MINISTRY'S..THESE...ARE...MY...THINGS! he said and turned back to Winky.

"Get her out of here." and with a loud pop Hermione was gone.

Everyone got back to work and soon the books were all sorted into the trunk. The vault was very busy with people milling about gathering items and clearing it out . Soon all that remained was the money.

"One of these days she will realize that Harry just needs friends and family not a mother hen. I thought she was over that kind of thinking." Ron said to Neville.

"I don't know if she will ever get it" Neville said shaking his head.

"She just needs..." Forge said.

"to get laid." Gred completed the sentence. Everyone looked at each other and busted up laughing.

"I feel sorry for whomever decides to tackle that shrew." Luna said dreamily.

""Well she lost out on a nice outing with Harry." Neville replied wrapping an arm over Luna's shoulder.

"Too true." the twins said.

"thanks guys." I don't think Dobby, Winky or II could have done it without your help. " he said and then closed the trunk, shrunk it and put it into his pocket. "ok, money time and then off to the movies and shopping if we are all up to it."

"Yes!" Everyone shouted at once and then laughed. Harry grabbed a bottomless money bag from the hook by the door and started piling galleons into it. He knew that it was keyed to his vault but wanted some money in it to start with.

Everyone exited the vault and this time took the elevator to the lobby. Harry stopped at Roughblades's desk to exchange some galleons. "Hello Roughblade. I'm back to exchange some galleons. I would like to exchange about 2000 galleons to pounds. Also I'm planning a trip and was wondering if there is a Gringotts in America? If so could You tell me where it is located and if it is in their magical district?" Harry asked.

"Yes of course. I'll exchange your galleons. Here you are. Just one moment and I'll get the exact location for you. We have a floo address and the address for the magical district," he said as he wrote out the information on a parchment and handed it and the pounds to Harry, " Here you are Lord Potter. I hope your vacation is entertaining. Have a good day."

"Have a good day. I'll be back sometime this wee to get traveling papers." Harry said.

August 26,2012; 10:00 am.

Location: London, a park

"hank...Hank...Get up man." Charlie said.

"Let me sleep. I don't feel so good."

"No. We have to sell this rock."

"Oh, dine... Still don't feel good. Have you washed?"

"Yup. Washed me hands and face, tried to wash me hair, but my head hurts." Charlie said.

"Give me a minute to get cleaned up, then we can get us some breakfast."

"Fine. But hurry up!"

Hank crawled out of his sleeping bag, and headed for the nearby stream. He quickly washed his hands and face and headed back to Charlie. "Ok, I'm all clean. Have you seen any of the others this morning?" he asked.

"Now that you mention it...no I aven't. Wonder where everyone is?"

"Maybe we should look for them?"

"We aint got the time mate. Let's go." Charlie said.

They walked out of the park and down the street looking for a museum. After about 30 minutes of walking, Charlie looked over at Hank. He immediately got concerned for his friend. He was pale and sweating, his gait had slowed considerably and he was having trouble breathing. He stopped to let his friend catch up. When he did, Charlie grabbed him by his left arm to steady him.

"Hank, are you OK?"

"Don't feel so good. Must of been something I ate." My stomach hurts and so does my chest."

"Do you think you can make it to the museum? We are can just sit in there to cool off. Then when we sell this rock, we can take you to the doctor." Charlie said.

"Yeah, I think I can make it. Just give me a minute to catch me breath." Hank said.

After about five minutes they were on their way at a much slower pace. Hank was still lagging behind, but thankfully they were almost there. Charlie helped Hank walk up the steps to the museum and left him in a chair at the entrance.

"Ok, Hank I'm gonna go get someone to see about sellin this thing. Then we will take care of you." Charlie said and took off into the museum to look for the information desk. Once he found it he walked up to the lady sitting there and asked, "Miss, do you know who buys rocks? I've got this rock that landed last night and I be wanten to sell it."

"Oh, you mean the meteor? Yes, just let me call the Director. I'm sure he would buy it." she said then picked up the phone.

"Hello, Mr. Jones... there is a gentlemen here to sell a meteorite...Yes, the one that landed last night. Ok, I'll tell him...just one moment." she said then put the phone on mute.

"Mr. Jones will be out shortly to look at the meteorite. He asked that you put it into this container." she said while grabbing a small glass tank and putting it on the counter, and waiting for a response.

"Here it is, found it last night in the park. Nearly scared the lot of us it did. Everyone got ta see it, some even handled it. Me and my buddy brought it here. Thought you,d like to buy it from us." he said as he placed the rock into the tank after unwrapping it from his handkerchief. After which he immediately used it to wipe his face. It was early morning and he was already pretty sweaty.

"Thank you. Mr. Jones will be with you shortly. Just sit over there and wait for him to get you." she said while pointing towards some chairs against the wall by a drinking fountain.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter in an Undead World

Chapter 3: Museum and Hospitals

August 26, 2012; 10:30 a.m.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I'm Director Jones. I was told you have a small meteorite that you would like me to look at, and possibly purchase for the museum." Mr. Jones said as he extended his hand for Charlie to shake. Charlie slowly took his hand and gave it a quick shake. He had been feeling tired the more he sat there waiting for someone. He was sweaty, even though the air was on in the museum. "Must be coming down with something" he thought and he got to his feet shakily.

"Yes, that's right. Me and my buddy found it las night. Thought you folks would want it." he said.

"Oh, my yes. We have quite a collection of them here. One more would be wonderful." Mr. Jones said.

"Good, let's take a look then," Charlie said as he started to shuffle over to the information counter. Once they reached the counter Mr. Jones took the glass container with the rock, and turned to look at Charlie.

"So..this is it? Hmmm...Looks alright. I'll just have to run a few tests on it and then we can discuss payment. Do you want to come with me?"

"Yes. I'll just le me friend know where I'll be going. Be right back." he said as he ambled off to where he let Hank.

Once he reached Hank he looked at his friend. He was paler than when they first got there, and he was very sweaty. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Don't feel good." he rasped back.

"Oh, Hank. I'm sorry about that. The director wants to test the rock and then we can get to the hospital. Ok"

"Ok, but hurry up. I just want to lay down for a bit." Hank said and then proceeded to lie down on the floor or a nap.

Charlie turned and went back to the counterand waved Director Jones to proceed with the testing. He followed the Director for about ten minutes until the reached a lab door. Once it was opened he saw all sorts of scientific equipment. He scratched his head and then went to a corner to sit, and be out of the way.

"Ok, Charlie is it?...It will only be a few minutes for thew testing then I'll get your money."

"Fine by me' just hurry. Me buddy is in the lobby and he isn't feeling too good. Need to get to the doctor." he replied.

"Ok, just give me about fifteen minutes for the verification."

Fifteen minutes later...

"All done. Well Charlie, looks like this is a real meteorite. How about 50,000 pounds? I don't think I can go higher than that without authorization." Mr. Jones said.

"That will be fine. Just want to get out of here."

Ok, Let me get the money." and with that said he disappeared out the door. He soon returned with an envelope filled with cash and handed it to Charlie.

"Here you are. Have a good day." he said and dismissed him. Charlie walked back to the recepionist counter to say goodbye and then headed off get Hank to the hospital. As he approached, he noticed that he was even paler than before and his skin was slightly tinged grey. He bent over to help Hank up when he rolled over. His face was starting to get sunken in, and dark black circles were starting to appear under his evyes. His eyes we glassy like he was running a fever, and he was shivering.

"Glad you finaly made it back. I really need to get to the doctor." Hank said.

"Here, let me help you up and we can get going."

"You don't look good neither."

"Starting to feel pretty bad meself." Charlie said.

Charlie strained to pick Hank up, and after ten minutes they we off to the hospital. Hopefully the doctors could halp him, Charlie thought. He just didn't know that they would be just as stumped as him. He couldn't remember the last time Hank and he we sick. Even though they lived in the park, they were really careful with what they did, so they didn't get sick or hurt. They helped everyone who was living in the park, just so they wouldn't have to go to the hospital. He just didn't understand what was happening, and he never would.

August 26, 2012 12:30 p.m.

Local Hospital Emergency room:

Hank and Charlie had made it to the hospital not too long after they left the museum, but hospitals being hospitals, they had been waiting for a long time. Hank was looking worse the longer he sat there and the nurses kept telling them that a doctor would see them soon.

"Don't know what your deffinition of soon is lady, but soon means soon, not an hour and a half later." Charlie told the nurse as she gave him the standard reply.

She just rolled her eyes at him and went back to her paperwork. Shortly after 12:30 p.m. some of heir friends from the park started to come in.

"Hey, what are you blokes doing here?" he asked them.

"don't feel good. The lot of us been feeling sick all morning, decided to get a check up. Probbly nothin, but better safe you know." one of the men answered as he pointed to the three others behind him.

"Where is everybody else?" Charlie asked.

"don't rightly know. Couldn't find anyone else. The rest is just gone. Probably out looking for supplies, be my guess."

"Probably right. Hank and me been here a long time." he said.

He was suddenly interrupted by the nurse, "Follow me sir, the doctor is ready to see you two now."

"Gotta go boys, see you soon." he said and followed the nurse down the hall pushing Hank in the wheelchair since he was so ill.

She led them down a small hall and into a room. She told them the doctor would be with them shortly and left the room. Five minutes later the doctor came in. He took one look at Hank and immediately called the nurse back in.

"Nurse! We need to get these two into ICU, now. Couldn't you see how bad they are? This one looks like he has pnemonia, and a really bad case too." he said.

"Sorry doctor, he didn't look that bad when he came in. Neither did, I'll call for help." she said and then got on the phone. Soon there were about five orderlies in the room and had Hank and Charlie up on gurneies headed for the ICU.

The doctor looked at teh nurse and told her to check the rest of the people waiting in the ER, "If you see anyone else that looks bad send them up too. We don't want an epidemic on our hands." The nurse went back out to the waiting room and gathered all of Charlie's friends and had orderlies user them into the ICU. Once everyone was in the ICU, several doctors came in and started doing the exams starting with Hank.

"When did you first start feeling ill?" the doctor asked.

"This morning. I was really tired, and didn't have much energy. Then as we were walking.. I kept getting worse. My chest and head hurts, and I feel like I haven't eaten in days." he said.

"What about everyone else?" he said looking at the rest. They all shook their heads yes.

"I feel like I have a fever, but nobody has been sick in a long time. Me an Hank is always taking care of everyone so nobody needs comin here." Charlie said.

"Strange that all of you are sick at the same time. Ok, I'll get some bloodwork going and in the meantime, I'll put you all on antibiotics. Hopefully that will help with bringing some relief." he said as he had several nurses take blood.

"Send the samples to the lab, and have them do the tests ASAP." he told the head nurse who left without saying anything. "Any of you hungry?" he asked.

"I am." several of them said and he ordered small meals for them all.

"Ok, gents just rest and we will get you fixed up in no time." he said and then left the room.

"Do you suppose we all got some kind of bug at the same time?"

"Not sure...maybe it is something in the water" Charlie said.

"well, at least we will be warm and have food tonight." Robert said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, been a while since any of us had a real bed." Mark said.

"Settle down boys, we are just going to see what happens." he said looking at Hank who looked the worst. "Hope the doc can help Hank, been my friend for years. Love the bloke."

"Me too." they all chorused.

August 26, 2012; 2:00 p.m.

Museum lab

Dr. Jones had been doing some test on the rock, and had discovered that it was a meteorite, but that it had some strange elements to it. It looked like it could have some hollows in in, so he put it in the ex-ray machine. He went out and took several exrays, and discovered that it had several pockets that looked like they had some kind of liquid in them. He went back to the lab, and grabbed a small drill, placed the rock into a vise, and started to drill into the rock. It was slow going but he finally made it to the center where the bigest pocket was and then drained the liquid into a dish. He took a small sample and place it onto a slide and put it under a microscope. He adjusted the eyepiece until it became in clear.

What he saw made him smile. Life...organisms from space, and he had found them. He wa sso excited that he wasn't paying attention to what he was doing and cracked the slide. Forgetting to put on gloves, he reached for the slide and cut his finger on the broken glass. Being human and prone to mistakes, the first thing he did was put his finger into his mouth to clean it. Once he realized what he did he immediately disinfected his hand and rinsed his mouth. He hoped that everything would be ok, it was just a small cut. Little did he know, that the damage was already done, and that he would soon be helping to spread one of the most deadly plagues to ever hit the earth.

He took several notes and the organism and put the rest of the liquid sample into the biohzard refrigerator. He left the lab and went back up to the information desk.

"good night, Valerie. I'm off, have to celebrate. Huge discovery today. Need a drink." he said as he headed for the door.

"Good night sir." she said.

Dr. Jones in his haste to celebrate did not notify anyone of his discovery, nor did he find out what happened to Charlie or Hank. He just went on his merry way, without a care in the world.

he just went to his favorite pub, had a few beers and went home to his wife. It would be almost a week before anyone checked in with Dr. Jones at his home.

August 26,2012; 2:30 p.m.

Location: London, a park

Stumbling aroud the park, several of Charlie's and Hank's friends, looked like they were drunk. They ran into trees, and benches, all the while holding their heads. Some of them were pasty white, and some kind of grey. One or twwo managed to get out of the park and were stubling down the street. A couple of them ran into garbage cans, others parked cars. One ran into a short woman and threw up on her. She immediately got on her phone and called an amulance. When it got there, they placed the man onto the gurney and headed for the hospital. She didn't think anything of it, and went home to change. slowly the hobos were making their way out of the park. some would never make it to the hospital.

August 26, 2012; 2:30 p.m.

Loction: Museum Lab

Valerie snuck down into the lab. She had hacked into Dr. Jones' computer and retieved all the data he had, and they proceded to take several samples of the meteorite, and some of the slides. She they noticed a slide with some blood on it and took that one too. she put them all into a biohazard container that she had brought with her. On the side of the container was a weird symbol that looked like an umbrella, with an address label that read, Dr. Weskler, Racoon City, USA. She then wiped her fingerprints down, and locked the lab, then headed back up to the information desk. She grabbed her cell phone and placed a call.

"report." a man said.

"I have the meteorite fragments, and all biological data and samples. They are ready for pick up." she said.

"Stay at your post, someone will be there shortly to acquire the container." he said.

"Copy that. What is the eta?"

"ETA 15 minutes. Operative is on route." he said and hung up the phone.

Valerie placed the container on the floor by her feet and proceeded to wipe all data and video of her access from the computer. She then made herself presentable and settled back into her role of greeting visitors.

End of Chapter 3

AN: Next chaper more on Harry and friends, Hermione will meet them at the movies and what happens with the sick hobos and umbrella. Please read and review. I will try to upload the next chapter by next Sunday, remember I am doing this on my android tablet, and I have a 4 year old that wants my constant attention.

darkest magic


End file.
